


The Meaning

by viiemzee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this before 1x09 aired, when all we had was the promo to go by. Have some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning

"Get out!"

"No," Delphine yelled back, and Cosima felt her face get hotter and her fists clench involuntarily. She had no right to be here, she had no right to be anywhere near her. She was a danger to her and the reason everything was going so badly. Delphine needed to leave but she wasn't listening to her.

"Delphine, I swear to God-"

"You'll do what, Cosima?"

She didn't know how to answer. Words weren't forming in her mouth. She closed her eyes and all she could think of was Delphine's fingers on her skin, sending electricity coursing through her veins; Delphine's lips on her collar bone and her teeth grazing against her skin; the taste in her mouth when all had been said and done…

She couldn't answer her with words. She didn't know how.

Opening her eyes, she strode across the room in a flash, grabbed Delphine's wrists in her hands and pulled her to her, their lips meeting in a collision of anger and hope. She brought her hands up into Delphine's hair, anchoring herself into the familiar feel of this woman in her arms, letting her wrap her hands around her and pull her tighter into her. She pressed Delphine against the wall behind her, her hands travelling down to her waist and digging into petty fabric, aching for skin and feeling.

She broke the kiss when she felt a moan growing at the back of her throat, when Delphine's hands had brushed over her shoulders and down to her chest. She opened her eyes and put her hands on Delphine's, stopping them both, breaking the kiss.

She stared into her eyes before leaning forward to brush her lips against hers one last time, cupping the back of her neck gently.

"Cosima…"

"Delphine, every kiss sends a message. This one…" she sighed heavily, untangling herself from Delphine's grasp, walking back to her half-empty luggage.

"That one was goodbye."

She didn't have to look to know the way Delphine's face contorted as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door, taking with her the last piece of happiness Cosima had felt in months.

 


End file.
